


because you (yes you) are my universe

by winkhooniel



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, I love to torture myself, M/M, hurt & comfort everyone, i dunno where to go from this, unrequited love at its finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhooniel/pseuds/winkhooniel
Summary: In which Jihoon is in love with someone who doesn't love him back.





	because you (yes you) are my universe

**“Will you ever forgive me for this, Hyung? I love you, I really do.”**

**“But I am human too. I can be hurt too. Don’t you ever think about me?”**

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think I can take it anymore, Woojin.”

Jihoon gulped down another glass of wine, forcing it down his sore throat. Even though the inside of his mouth was burning badly from the previous shots he had consumed, he still didn’t stop drinking.

“Then give up.” Woojin grumbled and tried to snatch the half-empty bottle from Jihoon’s hand. He grimaced when a harsh slap met his palm, his stubborn friend glaring at him behind the glass rim. “No. Don’t give me that look. You know it’s time to let go. How many years it’s been again?”

The male in question didn’t answer and instead glared harder. It’s not like Woojin was wrong because no, he wasn’t. On the contrary, he knew that he was _right_.

Jihoon was just too afraid to realize the truth.

It’d been five years, long, _painful_ years. And now that Jihoon knew, he shouldn’t have felt anything more than familial love towards his beloved hyung. But still—

_“I love you, Daniel-ah. I am in love with you.”_

Jihoon shook his head and hid a bitter smile.

“It’s hard, Woojinie.” he bit his lower lip, chewing on the soft surface to calm his boiling nerves. “I just…. _can’t_. It’s not that easy. I need time. I can’t just undo my love for him, can I? At least, not now.”

“Then when?” Woojin pressed. “When will you be ready?”

_When, huh?_

A sigh. “I don’t know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“What the hell is wrong with me? Why I can’t stop?”**

**“I don’t understand.”**

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you okay Jihoon-hyung?” Jinyoung asked, his face confronted in worry. “You are really pale.”

Jihoon shrugged, a careless smile painted over his lips. “I’m fine.”

“You look terrible.” Daehwi chimed. “Like zombie.”

“You look like you haven’t had sleep for days, Jihoon-hyung.” Guanlin sighed and pulled the older’s hand gently. “What happened?”

“The usual.” he said. “Him.”

“What happened this time?”

Jihoon was stuck.

_What should I say?_

“Dammit, Jihoon.” Woojin wiped his face roughly. “Just—Just let it go, okay? Stop bottling it up. Don’t you feel tired keeping them in?”

Jihoon felt his eyes began to burn.

“J-Jihoon-hyung?” Daehwi panicked when he saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “H-Hey, are you okay?”

“T-They—” he paused, catching his breath. “Daniel-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung—” he chocked.

“What about them….?” Guanlin massaged the back of his hand, frowning at Jihoon’s pale face.

“They are an item,” Woojin said instead. “Our dear Jihoonie has not guts to face them. That’s why he’s crashing here.”

“Oh Jihoon-hyung.” Jinyoung murmured, tugging the male in. He hid a sad smile when the older boy began to tremble inside his hold. “It’s fine. You’re going to be fine.” he whispered softly to his ear, as if he was calming a child.

Jihoon cried even louder.

“It’ll be fine.” He whispered again.

“I—I think – I’m doing this all – wrong.” he said between hiccups. “I’m…. I’m looking at the wrong – place. I should – I should have stopped – b-but I—”

“Shhh. Jihoonie-hyung, calm down, okay?” Guanlin murmured into his hair. “You need to calm down.”

“I – I don’t think I can—” he shook his head, chocking back a sob. “I can’t forget h-him – I love—I really l-love him—”

“We know.” Daehwi wiped the stray tear away. “We understand.”

“A-And it hur – ts.” he mumbled incoherently. “It—It h-hurts so much and I—”

“Jihoon-hyung….” Jinyoung’s grip tightened.

“I c-can’t – take it a-anymore….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“I’m sorry, but you are too late.”**

**“Maybe next time?”**

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I'm doing posting this lmao. but all the angst fics are messing with my head so please bear with me :)


End file.
